ROBLOX Studio
Community-header-background Wiki-background ROBLOX Studio is a development program that allows all roblox users to edit their place(s) with a full suite of tools and script editing tools and allows them to be saved to the player's local disk, rather than only ROBLOX's server. For a list of tutorials and guides, please click here. Using ROBLOX Studio File * New Place - opens a new place * Open Place - opens an existing place on your computer. Browse to your place, click on it, then click "Open". * Close Place - closes the current open place. * Save - saves the current open place. If the place does not have a definite location on your computer, it will request for a location. * Save As - saves the current open place, but will always request for a location. * Publish to ROBLOX - After clicking this, choose a place to update. Your place on the ROBLOX site will then be identical to the area in your workspace. * Save Selection as Model - Allows you to save the currently selected block(s) onto your computer. Requests for location. * Publish Selection as Model - Allows you to publish the currently selected blocks as a free model on the ROBLOX website, or replace an existing model with your selection. * Print - prints what is displayed on your screen at a printer of your choice. * Print Preview - previews what is displayed on your screen. * Print Setup - Adjust the settings for your printing from ROBLOX. * Recently accessed places - links to open your recently opened places * Exit - exits ROBLOX Home * Select - Selects a part/model. Note that very large parts can not be moved. * Moves a part/model, but can only move in 6 preset directions. * Scale - Resizes parts only. Can only scale in 6 preset directions. * Rotate - Rotates a part. * Transform - Combines all tools above. Model * Select - Selects a part/model. Note that very large parts can not be moved. * Moves a part/model, but can only move in 6 preset directions. * Scale - Resizes parts only. Can only scale in 6 preset directions. * Rotate - Rotates a part. * Transform - Combines all tools above. * Anchor - Disallows an object from being moved by an environmental force (The person editing the place is not an environmental force) * Color - Changes a part to have that color. * Material - Changes a material. Surface * Smooth - Applies the "smooth" surface to a facet of a block. The smooth surface does not secure a block to another block. * Glue - Applies the "glue" surface to a facet of a block. The glue surface joins a block to another but will break after a certain amount of stress is applied by a character or explosion unless anchored. * Weld - Applies the "weld" surface to a facet of a block. The weld surface joins a block to another and can only be broken by explosions unless anchored. * Stud - Applies the "stud" surface to a facet of a block. The stud surface only joins to inlet surfaces. Joints can only be broken by explosions unless anchored. * Inlet - Applies the "inlet" surface to a facet of a block. The inlet surface only joins to stud surfaces. Joints can only be broken by explosions unless anchored. * Universal - Applies the "universal" surface to a facet of a block. The universal surface joins to both studs and inlets alike. Joints can only be broken by explosions unless anchored. * Hinge - Applies the "hinge" surface to a facet of a block. Anything on a hinge surface, except for glued or welded blocks, can rotate freely on the hinge until the joints are broken. Joints can only be broken by explosions unless anchored. * Motor - Applies the "motor" surface to a facet of a block. Anything on a motor surface, except for glued or welded blocks, will constantly rotate on the motor until the joints are broken. Joints can only be broken by explosions unless anchored. Terrain * Generate - Generates random terrain. * Add - Adds terrain. * Subtract - Deletes terrain. * Paint - Paints terrain. * Grow - Adds terrain in a more smoother way. * Erode - Deletes terrain in a smooth way. * Smooth - Smoothens hard edges. * Regions - An easy option to add, copy, paste, delete, select, move, resize, rotate and fill terrain. Plugins A place to manage plugins and access plugin tools. View Toolbox The toolbox is one of your most valuable assets in the ROBLOX Studio. The toolbox contains everything one needs, from a simple block to a complicated jet airplane. In order to use the toolbox, click the toolbox option, then click on the drop-down menu at the top of the toolbox. You can browse to which category, then which object you would like to select, then click on the object. The object will then appear in the workspace. In addition, clicking "Inventory" will have categories for publicly made models and decals, as well as models that you have made on your own. Explorer The Explorer is one of the most important tools in ROBLOX, especially when your place contains complex Hierarchy and multiple models. Upon opening the Explorer, one will find a toolbar that lists the hierarchy of the place. All objects in the place are usually stored within the Workspace. * * * * * * * * * * * Properties Opening this menu will allow you to view/edit the properties of the object you have selected, for example, if you select a brick, the menu will display the color, material, reflectance value, and transparency value of the brick as well as other properties. Output For those of you scripters, the output menu will be where the results of your "print" commands will show up. If your script contains an error, the output menu will display the location of the error and what the error is. Shortcuts * New Place (CTRL+N) - creates a new place and causes your screen to display that place. * Open Place (CTRL+O) - allows you to browse to a place on your computer, then open it. To open a place, click this button, browse to the folder your place is in on your computer, click on the place, and click "Open". * Save Place (CTRL+S) - allows you to save the place you currently have open. * Cut (CTRL+X) - Takes the selected object, removes it, and allows it to be pasted into your workspace infinitely. * Copy (CTRL+C) - Takes the selected object and allows it to be pastedinto your workspace infinitely * Paste (CTRL+V) - Must have copied or cut before using - Takes the cutted/copied object and puts it into the workspace when clicked. Can be used infinitely after copying/cutting. * Undo (Ctrl+Z) - Undos the action you just performed. The drop-down menu does not serve any purpose currently. * Redo (Ctrl+Y) - Redos the action you just performed. The drop-down menu does not server any purpose currently. * Group (Ctrl+G) - Allows you to group the selected objects and lock the grouping so they can all be selected and moved together at need * Ungroup (Ctrl+U) - Breaks the connection of a selected group of objects * Rotate (Ctrl+R) - Rotates the selected object on a vertical axis * Tilt (Ctrl+T) - Rotates an the selected on a horizontal axis * Move up (Ctrl+E) - Moves your studio up wards * Move down (Ctrl+Q) - Moves your studio down wards Test Whether you have no scripts, or your entire place is scripted, you will want to test it within in the Studio so that you are able to catch and eliminate existing bugs in your game before you actually release your game to the public, thus heightening players' respect for you. There are three options for testing, located in the 'Test' column: * Play - Spawns your character to a spawn location. If there is no spawn locations in the map, the character is spawned in the center of the map. * Play Here - Spawns your character where your camera currently is. * Run - The place runs but without the character spawning. Publishing Once you are finished editing and testing your place, will you want to upload it to ROBLOX so other people and users can play it. Go to File > Publish place to ROBLOX, then follow the steps to get it published. Or if your game is already published, click "publish to ROBLOX" here, Depending on the size of your place, it may take about 15 - 30 seconds for it to get published. Your place is now uploaded to ROBLOX for users to play in. Enjoy! Glitches Sometimes when testing, you will spawn with your hands looking like you're holding a gun, and the default face will overwrite your face; but you can still see your normal face if you look up. Community-header-background Wiki-background Category:Tutorials Category:Game development Category:Features